Broken Souls
by Outlaw Jessie James
Summary: After the final battle, everyone except Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara died. Kagome comes home to find her family dead, and finds a new family with her twin brother Yusuke Urameshi.KuramaKagome pairing
1. Chapter 1

**_Jessie:_** Ok. this is my very first Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. I should explain some things before I start:

**_1._** It takes place after Yusuke gets back from Makai and he and Keiko are engaged.

**_2._** Kagome is back from the Feudal Era for good.

**_3._** Kagomes adopted family the Higurashis were killed by a demon Naraku was controlling from the future.

**_4._** Sesshomaru adopted Kagome into his family by doing a blood bond and Kagome is his sister and the Heir to the Westeren Lands of Makai and to any companys he owns in ningenkai.

**_5._** This IS a Kurama/Kagome and Hiei/Sango story.

**_6._** Shippo is Kagomes adopted son and her heir along with her children Kage and Rei.

**_7._** There WILL be major Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, Hojo and Kuwabara Bashing. Well, maybe not too much Kuwabara bashing. MAJOR MAJOR Inuyasha and Kikyo bashing.

**_8._** Kagome and Yusuke are twins and both are Raizens heirs.

**_9._** Kagome is a Kitsune. Shes part Silver Kitsune part Darkness Kitsune. She is still a Preistess and still has the poweres of a preistess. And she is a punk.

**_10._** Kagome met Youko Kurama in the Feudal Era and thought he was killed by Naraku during the final battle, and Kurama thought that Kagome was killed during the final battle.

**_11. _**Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome were the only ones to survive the battle with Naraku from their group. And Youko Kurama, but they thought he was dead.

_**Descriptions:**_

**_Kagome:_**

**_Human form:_** Black hair w/blue and red streaks, blue eyes(Yusuke has brown, but I like Kagomes blue), baggy black pants(Chain included), Black Combat Boots or black skater shoes, Black tank top w/back button up shirt.

**_Demon form:_** Silver hair streaked w/black, red, and blue, ears are silver tipped in black, tails are silver streaked with black, one blue eye one golden eye, Two stripes on each side of her face(Top ones red bottom ones black), Red Cresent Moon on her forehead w/ blue tear drop next to it, sometimes wears Preistess kimono like Kikyos, but its black w/red under shirt, sometimes wears same as her human form.

**_Age:_** 18

**_Accessories:_** **_Human form:_** Black Choker, black and silver dragon necklace. **_Demon form:_** same as human.

**_Scars:_** Scar that goes from left shoulder to right hip, scar that goes from front of right arm and wraps around an ends at the inside of her wrist.

**_Tattoos:_** Yin Yang tatto on her entire back, Dragon that wraps around her left arm, Cresent Moon around her belly button, Kage, Rei, and Shippo on her heft hip.

**_Sango:_**

**_Age:_** 20

**_Human form:_** Black hair w/ red streaks, brown eyes, baggy black pants(Chain too), Red halter top, Black Combat Boots or black and red skater shoes,

**_Demon form:_** Black hair w/red streaks, red eyes, Clothes are same as human form or her demon exterminater outfit except its black and red

**_Accessories: Human form:_** black and red choker **_Demon form:_** Black and red choker

**_Scars:_ **scar on her back from Kohaku

**_Tattos:_** Dragon like Hieis

_**Kage and Rei:**_

**_Age:_** 2 almost 3

**_Human forms:_** black hair streaked w/silver, blue eyes, black pants, red and black shirts, black skater shoes

**_Demon forms:_** Silver hair streaked w/black, red, and blue, ears are silver tipped w/black, tails are silver streaked in black, Cresent Moon w/ tear drop next to it on their forehead, same clothes as human forms

**_Accessories: Human forms:_** Black chokers **_Demon forms:_** Black Chokers

_**Shippo:**_

**_Age:_** **_Human form(Illusion):_** 12 **_Demon form:_** No idea

**_Human form(Illusion):_** Auburn hair streaked w/black and silver, green eyes, black pants, blue shirt, black skater shoes.

**_Demon form:_** Auburn hair streaked w/black and silver, green eyes specked with gold, same clothes as human form

**_Accessories: Human form:_** Black and blue choker **_Demon form:_** Black and blue choker

**_Jessie:_** They are the only ones that have changed. the SD and their freinds are pretty much the same as they were before. Anything I forgot oh well. Here are the pairings:

_**Pairings:**_

Kurama/Kagome

Hiei/Sango

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

**_Mentions of:_** Inuyasha/Kikyo, Inuyasha/Kagome(YUCK!)

"Talking"

'Youko'

/Kurama/

Kagome

(Sango)

&Hiei&

**_Disclaimer:_** I dont own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters except Kage and Rei.

Kagome limped out of the portal from Makai carrying her prize, a very powerful necklace that she had stolen from Enmas vault. She had barely escaped because they had been expecting her. She had killed all of them, but had gotten injured in the process. "Damn guards and Spirit Detectives. Did they actually think they could catch the best thief in all the three worlds?" she muttered angerly as she limped into the house. She walked into the house, only to see a group of people sitting on the couch drinking tea. Unfortunately, they noticed her.

A woman with brown hair stood up and took a couple of steps toward her, then stopped. "You are Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome eyed her warily, but nodded showing she was indeed Kagome Higurashi. She watched as the womans eyes teared up. "Im Astuko Urameshi, your biological mother." Kagome stared at her, binked, and then smiled. The smile, however, did not reach her eyes. The SD noticed that and were confused at this. "Nice to meet you." She was polite, but her voice was cold, uncaring. "This is your older twin brother Yusuke Urameshi." She nodded at him, not really caring at the moment. Sango noticed that Kagome was bloody, and she glared at her. "Kagome, how many times have I told you to stop getting in fights!" yelled Sango angerly Before she could answer, three blurs ran in to the room and launched themselves at Kagome. "MOMMY!" yelled the three blurs.

When they could finally see the blurs, they saw three children. One appeared about twelve and had auburn hair streaked w/black and green eyes. The two smaller ones appeared to be about two or three years old. They had black hair streaked w/silver and had blue eyes. They were shocked that they had called Kagome mommy. Thats when Kurama noticed that her cold look was gone when she looked at them and she appeared happy.

"These are your children!" yelled Astuko, obviously in shock that her daughter already had children and was only 18, and that one of them was 12, which means that she was 6 when he was born, which was impossible. "Can you please explain to them Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded.

"Shippo is my adopted son. His parents were killed when he was young. He tried to steal from me and a friend, but we caught him. I ended up taking him in, and he started to call me mommy. Kage and Rei are mine though. I was 15 when they were born. Their father was killed while I was pregnant with them. I didnt find out till after he died. After he died I came home, only to find my adopted family dead. Sango is my best friend and an older sister to me, so she moved in with me and helped me. Her family had recently died too, so we looked after eachother. Weve taken care of eachother for the past three years, and weve become our own little family. Including my older brother Sesshomaru, who adopted me and Sango into his family after ours died. His mother died when he was young, and then his father remarried and he had a half brother Inuyasha, but they despised eachother. Inuyasha died three years ago on the same day Kage and Reis father died.'

'I know her! Thats my mate Kagome! But thats impossible! She died 500 years ago in the battle against Naraku! But I know her scent, and thats definetly Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.'

/You had a mate/ He could practically see Youko glaring at him in annoyance. 'Yes I had a mate. She was a Priestess. I dont know how she survived 500 years unless she did a blood bond with Sesshomaru.' /Blood Bond/ 'It makes her part of his family and his heir. She might have become a half demon' Kurama broke the conection with Youko and stared at Kagome, noticing that she was very attractive.

"I see. I was very young when I had you and Yusuke. Your father left and I knew I could only take care of one of you, and boys dont cost nearly as much as girls, so I gave you up, hoping that youd find a family that had more money and could take care of you." Kagome smiled a genuine smile. "The Higurashis took good care of me, and I loved them very much. I still do. And Im no angry that you gave me up. I was very happy with them." She bowed. "Thank you very much."

"Can I introduce my friends now?" Astuko rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Behave Yusuke!" she scolded, causing everyone to laugh. "Please intrduce them brother." Yusuke grinned. "The orange haired idiot is Kuwabaka, the short one with black hair is Hiei, the blue haired girl is Botan, the short old hag is Genkai, the redhead is Shuiichi, and the borwn haired girl in the short skirt is Keiko, my fiance." He said, pointing to each of them in turn.

**_Jessie:_** Hopefully you like my first Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jessie: _**This is the second chapter of Broken Souls! I finally got around to writing it! Sorry it took so long... but I was trying to write other chapters for other stories, and it was a pain. I have 5 stories and I had one that I hadnt updated in months. I just updated it 4 days ago so that is good. Thanks to my reviewers!!!! Anyways, here is the disclaimer.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Kage and Rei.

_**Pairings:**_

Kurama/Kagome

Hiei/Sango

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

**_Mentions of:_** Inuyasha/Kikyo, Inuyasha/Kagome(YUCK!)

"Talking"

'Youko'

/Kurama/

Kagome

(Sango)

&Hiei&

-Yusuke-

Kagome talking telepathically

Sango talking telepathically

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome nodded to each of them in turn. "Nice to meet you." she said politely. Even though she had been polite, they could see that it still did not reach her eyes. 'What is wrong with her!?!? She was never like this before unless it had to do with Naraku or that stupid half breed Inuyasha!' Kurama noticed Yoko was getting alittle too excited and decided to try to calm him down. /Yoko, she thinks your dead and she found her adoptive family dead, it has obviously changed her very much./ Yoko was worried. He knew that Kage and Rei were his children. He could smell it. Not to mention the looked like him, and he could sense their Auras. They were a mix of him and Kagome.

Yusuke was studying his twin intensly.(A/N: Kinda hard to imagine Yusuke doing that, isnt it?) There was something about her... like she wasnt human, but there was something else. He could sense that she had demon blood in her, but he couldnt tell what kind. It was like she was a mix of a bunch of things... and something that he could not place. He also noticed that he was not the only one studying her. Genkai, Hiei, Botan, and Kurama were also studying her.

He noticed that when Kurama was staring her, his eyes flashed golden. Yusuke narrowed his eyes at this. What was Kurama thinking exactly? Then he frowned.

-Maybe I dont wanna know what he is thinking.- he thought with a look of disgust. He knew that Yoko was a big Pervert.

Kagome was thinking about going back to Makai to steal some more, when she felt someone invade her mind. Before the could do anything, she quickly focused her thoughts on some porn she had accidently switched to when she was watching t.v. She smirked when Hiei fell off the windowsill he had been sitting on.

Everyone turned to look at him. Kurama tried not to laugh at the look on the Fire Demons face. "Hiei, are you alright?" Hiei just scowled. "Hn." Kurama turned to the others. "Thats Hiei speak for im fine." The others nodded, obviously accepting this answer. Sango and Kagome both knew that he had tried to enter her mind, but Kagome had very powerful barriers protecting her mind and only certain people could get in... Sango and Sesshomaru being two of them.

Kagome suddenly cursed. "Im late for work! Sango, can you watch Shippo, Kage, and Rei for me?" Sango sighed. "I cant, I have some things to take care of today." She cringed. "Quess Ill have to put them in the daycare. Hopefully they wont get in trouble again." Kurama suddenly had the desire to help her. "Ill watch them for you." The others looked at him. Kagome hesitated. Could she trust her children to a complete stranger?

"Im not sure thats a good idea. I dont even know you." Before she could say anything, Yusuke and the other Urameshi team(Except Hiei) vouched for him. But she was still unsure, until someone else spoke up. "Shuiichi is a very responsible person... he is the top student at school and is a very sweet and kind person and is very qualified to babysit your children." Everyone stared at the speaker in shock. It was Astuko.

Yusuke stared at her in shock. "How the hell did you know that!?!? I didnt think you paid any attention to my freinds cause you were to busy being drunk or partying?" Astuko cringed. "Im sorry I wasnt a good mother Yusuke... but Im going to be. Ive stopped drinking and Ive cleaned the apartment. I also have a job as a secretary and I get paid alot." I wont be home as much as I like, but well have money to pay for food and bills, and anything else."

"You can come live here if you want to. We have plenty of room." Astuko smiled but shook her head no. I cant impose on you...your my daughter." Kagome chuckled. "Your choice." Kagome suddenly cursed. "Im late for work!!!!! Thanks for watching them Shuichii-san! Bye!!!!!" She turned and took off running down the long staircase.

When she was out of their sight, she put on a burst of speed and made it to work 5 minutes late. "Sorry Im late, I was, er..." Before she could finish, her boss noticed something. "Higurashi, your leg is bleeding... what happened." Kagome shrugged. "Got in a fight with some guys for trying to grope me. Little bastards got what they deserved." she said with a smirk. The boss just sighed. "Let Tama fix your leg. It gives her some practice for medical school. Good thing weve got you so that gives Tama some practice with bandaging body parts." he said, partially sarcastic. It was true though. She came in wounded alot and it gave Tama plenty of practice.

She went over and let Tama bandage her leg and got to work. Four hours later she felt an odd feeling go through her. Suddenly she felt an aura that she hadnt felt in 500 years. She quickly contacted Sango telepathically. Sango!

_**With Sango...**_

Sango jumped when she heard Kagome speak to her telepathically. What? Go home and get the kids and take them to Sesshomaru in Makai! Now! Sango noticed the worry, anger, and fear that Kagome was emmiting.. She suddenly had an odd feeling go through her. Kagome, whats wrong!?!? Whats going on? There was a long silence before she finally anserwed again. Hes back. Sango frowned. Whos back Kags? Kagome shuddered, then answered Naraku.

**_Jessie:_** Well there is the second chapter of Broken Souls. Sorry it took so long. I wasnt sure what I wanted to do for this particular chapter. It took me at least a week to a week and a half to get it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jessie:**_ Sorry for not updating, but I was stuck and my brother takes over the computer ALL the time and when he's not on it, he puts a password on the internet so no one else can get on. Jerk! Anyways... I actually had some offer to adopt this story, but I want to try to get farther in it, if I can. And when I can get time on the computer. ALRIGHT! Time for chapter 3 of Broken Souls!(Sorry, I've been up all night and I've been drinking Mountain Dew, so I'm very hyper)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Kage and Rei.

_**Pairings:**_

Kurama/Kagome

Hiei/Sango

Yusuke/Keiko

Kuwabara/Yukina

_**Mentions of:**_ Inuyasha/Kikyo, Inuyasha/Kagome(YUCK!)

"Talking"

'Youko talking to Kurama and sometimes Hiei'

/Kurama talking to Yoko/

(Sango thinking)

&Hiei talking telepathically to Kurama an Yoko or Kagome and Sango&

-Yusuke-

#Kagome talking telepathically#

::Sango talking telepathically::

_**Chapter 3:**_

As soon as Sango heard that, she was througha portal to the Shrine grounds in an instant. She burst through the door, startling Shuiichi. "What is

wrong Miss Sango?" asked Shuiichi, who had not even sensed her coming. "No time! Gotta take the kids to a friends place!" Shuiichi raised an eyebrow. (I'll refer to him as Suiichi when Sango and Kagome are around, and call him Kurama when the SD's are around)

He was about to say something more when the rest of the SD team came in.

"Yo! How are my-" Yusuke was cut off by Kagome running in. "HURRY SANGO!!!!! Naraku will come for me first because I have the Jewel of

Four Souls, and he wants revenge on me for defeating him!" (She doesn't really care about secrecy becasue she wants to get her children the fuck

outta there before Naraku comes)

Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, and Botan all stiffened when they heard her mention the Jewel of Four Souls, because the Jewel was said to have vanished

after a long and bloody battle with a shape-shifting half-breed named Naraku. Yoko, however, stiffened, and then lost control when he heard the

name Naraku, letting out a string of curses that would make a sailor, and even the lowliest of demons blush.

Kurama was startled by the sudden vehemence in Yoko's voice. He had known Yoko to lose his temper at times, but never this badly, and never like this. Hiei heard this and was even startled by how the fox reacted to the name. &You know of this half-breed, Naraku, fox?& Hiei asked telepathically. 'That pathetic half-breed tried to kill my mate Kagome and my adoptive son Shippo! For the past five hundred years I have thought them to be dead until today! Urameshi's sister is my mate, and the eldest is the kit she adopted as her son, whom I also adopted as mine. The other two are mine biologically. Kagome must have been pregnant during the final battle.' Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened in shock.

'Kurama, let me out! I must protect my mate and children from that pathetic excuse of a half-breed! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!' Kurama's eyes turned a golden color and his hair turned silvery white and his tails sprouted out, and he was now wearing a white gi. Before Kagome could move again, Yoko had her in his arms trying to calm her down, but wasn't very successful because she had thought Yoko to be dead.

"Let go of me! You can't fool me Naraku! Yoko is dead! You killed him right in front of me you BASTARD!!! How dare you use my dead mate against me!" she roared in anger. "Calm down my little Rose! It's really me!" Yoko yelp as she elbowed him in she stomach hard. "Prove it! Tell me something that only Yoko and I would know!" she growled at him impatiently.

"When we first met, you called me an arrogant, perverted thief that has such a big head that I couldn't pull it out of my ass even with the strength of the strongest demons and my ego was the size of jupiter!" he yelped again when she wriggled out of his grip and punched him hard in the nose. "You bastard! I thought you were dead! You've been alive this whole time and you didn't even bother trying to find out if i was alive or not!" She yelled angerly.

Before he could answer, a voice that Kagome had thought she would never have hear again drifted in to her ears.

"Kukuku, little miko... I may not have killed you both the last time, but I will finish you both off this time, and the Jewel of Four Souls will be MINE!!!!

_**Jessie:**_ Well, here's chapter three, and I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm being rushed. I'll try to do more next time! Please REVIEW!


End file.
